


Pumpkins Smell Almost As Bad As You

by luuvstruvk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dramatic Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Pumpkins, Tags Are Hard, i love them sm, idk pls take this, theyre both mean, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luuvstruvk/pseuds/luuvstruvk
Summary: Iwa and Oikawa trying to carve pumpkins together.... what shenanigans will ensue??
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Pumpkins Smell Almost As Bad As You

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!!  
> follow @luuvstruvk on insta and now twitter!!  
> this is a little thing i wrote before bed again so yay  
> TW// mentions of kn*fes  
> stay safe !!  
> i hope you enjoy !!

Two ginormous, orange pumpkins sat on the table, as the hum of a radio spat out nonsense throughout the room. “Iwa!! Please, for the love of god, turn the radio off! It’s giving me a headache!” Oikawa whined from a room out in the distance. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stood up from his place seated at the table. “Whatever Your Majesty. Please just hurry up and get out here.” Iwa groaned back at Oikawa, having enough of him already. Iwaizumi made his way to the radio, shutting it off with a sigh. Not even two seconds later, Oikawa struts out, looking exactly how he did beforehand. Iwa rolled his eyes, knowing Oikawa just wanted to waste time.

“So Iwa,” Oikawa smirks, “What  _ fun _ activities do you have planned for today?” Iwaizumi grimaces and turns from Oikawa, going to take his seat again.”Iwa!!! C’mon!!” Oikawa whined, jogging to take a seat as well. “You’re too gross, just sit down and shut up,” Iwa shook his head and sat down again, waiting for Oikawa to do the same. “Well.. so are you! Ugh whatever meanie, what are we doing?” Oikawa pouted, sitting across from Iwa and turning his face from him. “What's it look like stupid. We’re carving pumpkins.” Iwaizumi deadpanned, was it not easy to see? “Awwe Iwa.. you’re so mean to me” Oikawa, once again pouted, lip sticking out dramatically. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes with a scoff, unpackaging the utensils they would be using to carve their new festive friends. 

“Whatever, do you want to do this or not?” Iwa asked, taking a second to look at Oikawa while still unpacking items. “Well of course I do! If it’s with you, I’ll always do it,” Oikawa ended it with a kissy face, batting his eyelashes along with it. Iwaizumi pretended to gag, rolling his eyes at Oikawa’s shitty gesture. “Okay,  _ lover boy _ .” Oikawa chuckled, taking a scooping utensil and knife from Iwaizumi. “Don’t act like you weren’t all  _ ooo kissy kissy  _ on me yesterday.” Oikawa mused, slightly looking up to see Iwa’s reaction. Iwa scoffed, but smiled. “There’s a difference.” Iwa chuckled and took hold of his pumpkin. Oikawa followed Iwaizumi’s lead, dramatically grabbing the huge pumpkin.

“Sooo  _ Iwa _ ,” Oikawa had a smirk on his face with his hands placed on each side of the pumpkin, “What shall we carve?” Iwaizumi smirked back, “Since you asked,  _ Tooru _ , I was thinking we carve each other's faces.” The smirk still present on Iwa’s face while he grabs a scooping utensil and shoves it towards Oikawa’s face. “Iwa!” Oikawa gasped and pushed the utensil out of his face. “Be nice to me! My face is precious!” Oikawa pouted and stuck his tongue out at Iwa, blowing a raspberry. Iwaizumi chuckled and took his hand back, setting the scooper down. He grabbed one of the knife utensils and began cutting the top out, to scoop all the ‘guts’ out. “Woww Iwa,” Oikawa mused, following Iwa’s lead. “You’re so manly.” Oikawa ‘fangirled’, making his voice sound a bit higher. With a roll of his eyes, Iwa finished cutting the top off, leaving a perfect star opening. The tang smell of the goo inside filling the room, leaving Oikawa pinching his nose.

“Shut it Shittykawa. You’re annoying.” Iwa exaggerated with a flick on Oikawa’s forehead. Oikawa whined at Iwa, still pinching his nose. “Iwa! Why are you being so mean today?! These pumpkins almost smell as bad as your attitude!” Oikawa furrowed his brows and groaned dramatically at the smell. Iwa just chuckled, finishing cutting the top of Oikawa’s pumpkin for him. “They smell almost as bad as YOU.” Iwa finished the sentence by pulling the top of Oikawa’s pumpkin off, resulting in a stronger stench of the foul fruit. “Ugh Iwa! Why  _ pumpkins _ ? You know how much I hate them!” Oikawa groaned, swatting at Iwaizumi. 

Iwa smirked and grabbed his scooping utensil, digging a huge chunk of the orange and slimy goo from his own pumpkin. He had a devilish gleam in his eyes, his lips curling into the most shit-eating grin. With the pumpkin guts on the scoop, Iwaizumi splatters all the bright orange seeds on Oikawa. A loud gasp and shriek is heard around the entire neighborhood. 

Oikawa’s face read nothing other than shock and disgust. His mouth was gaping and his hands were swatting away at the pumpkin goo in his hair and on his clothes. Iwaizumi on the other hand was laughing up a storm, clutching his stomach and practically howling at the sight of Oikawa’s distress. Oikawa heard Iwaizumi laughing and immediately looked at him, scowling furiously. In the spur of the moment, Oikawa reached his hand in his pumpkin and pulled a big gooping pile of the seeds. “ **_You bastard_ ** .” Oikawa growled, goo in hand ready for launch. Before Iwa could even say anything, the huge pile of goo was launched directly at him, splattering all over him. Iwaizumi’s laughter stopped immediately, which only caused Oikawa to snort and double over in laughter, just as Iwaizumi was seconds before. 

This time, Iwaizumi also reached his hand in his pumpkin, but instead of launching the goo at Oikawa he jumped at Oikawa from the other side of the table, shoving the pumpkin seed right in Oikawa’s face. Luckily, the table didn’t flip when Iwa practically jumped over it, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi definitely hit the floor with a very loud  _ thud _ . Oikawa was yelling nonsense at Iwaizumi, who was currently sitting on top of him and chortling. “WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?! I COULD’VE GOTTEN HURT! WHAT WOULD YOU DO THEN HUH? OH MY GO-” Before Oikawa could finish his rant, Iwaizumi grabbed his gooey face and kissed him. The kiss was short and flavorful, the taste being anything but sweet. Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa’s lips, a smirk on his own lips. “Shut up pumpkin boy. You’re fine.” Iwaizumi mused, patting Oikawa’s cheek before getting off of him and standing up. 

Oikawa lay on the floor, wiping the goop off his face. “I’m done. Have fun carving these by yourself. I’m going to take the longest bath ever.” Oikawa groaned as he sat up, looking at Iwaizumi from where he sat on the floor. “You were being a brat, I only gave you what you deserved.” Iwaizumi hummed and moved to the table again, gathering the utensils again. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS BEING A BRAT?!” Oikawa shouted at Iwa, standing up and wiping pumpkin goo off of his entire body. “You know what? I don’t even care! I’m taking a bath!” The thumping of Oikawa’s footsteps leaving the room echoed throughout the house. Iwa just shook his head and snorted. “Whatever brat. I’ll be there in a minute.” Iwaizumi shouted to Oikawa’s retreating footsteps. “I’M NOT A BRAT!” was heard from the bedroom, along with drawers opening and closing. Iwaizumi only chuckled; the pumpkins couldn’t even compare with the smell of him.


End file.
